Partir, pour de bon
by Maliedy
Summary: TRAD de LuxaLucifer. Turgon, prêt à partir pour Gondolin, décide de passer par Himring et de faire ses adieux à son plus vieux cousin, sans grand enthousiasme. Le faire le touchera plus que prévu.


Revoilà une traduction de LuxaLucifer. Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, as usual.

Comme d'habitude également, il vaut mieux avoir lu le Silmarillion pour comprendre un peu ce qui se passe, et qui sont ces roux à oreilles pointues.

Un nom en quenya se cache dans ce texte. Celui qui le retrouve, eh bien... aura le droit de reviewer pour prouver qu'il l'a trouvé, héhé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partir, pour de bon**

Pour être franc, Turgon ne s'était attendu à être accueilli par Maedhros lui-même. Le caractère des Fëanoriens ne ressemblait plus dans son esprit qu'à une gigantesque et ignoble tumeur, et l'image s'y était gravée dans le marbre. Pour lui, si la plupart d'entre eux agissaient d'une certaine manière, les autres devaient agir de même.

Aussi, lorsque Turgon arriva en vue d'Himring, juché sur son cheval, il fut surpris de voir tout un contingent l'attendre, et la bannière de Fëanor flotter haut dans le ciel, non loin de Maedhros. En vérité, il se sentit même mesquin : la plupart de ses sujets finissaient les préparations en vue de leur voyage jusqu'à leur cité secrète, et il n'avait pris avec lui que peu d'hommes.

« Turgon, dit Maedhros, souriant aussi chaleureusement qu'un homme au visage couturé de cicatrices le pouvait. Bien que cela me surprenne que tu aies le désir de faire tout ce chemin pour nous rendre visite, sois le bienvenu, sois le très bienvenu.

- Et tes frères et leur rude sens de la courtoisie ? Demanda Turgon avec curiosité. »

Toute sa diplomatie ne savait masquer son intérêt pour les relations entre Maedhros et ses parents si problématiques.

« La plupart d'entre eux restent dans leurs royaumes respectifs, répondit Maedhros avec un sourire en coin. J'essaie de les disperser le plus possible, et ils - comment dirais-je ? Ils font de leur mieux pour ne pas se sentir offensés. »

Leur commune chevauchée jusqu'à Himring se fit en silence. Maedhros, semblait-il, ne parlait pas quand il n'avait rien à dire. Sur ce point, comme sur beaucoup d'autres, sa personnalité avait changé.

Il s'installa à Himring non sans arrière-pensée, car il trouva l'endroit plus accueillant que Maedhros ne le clamait, tout du moins de l'intérieur. Turgon n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil depuis sa fenêtre pour se rappeler que Maedhros avait construit cette place forte à partir de presque rien, comme ça, simplement parce que Angrod avait montré un certain antagonisme envers les Fëanoriens durant leur discussion à propos de Thingol. Turgon se rendit alors compte qu'à la place de Maedhros, il se serait senti plus qu'amer mais Maedhros, semblait-il, ne l'était pas. Turgon, cependant, n'en avouerait jamais rien à voix haute.

Il n'avait pas prévu de rester plus d'un mois – il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps. Mais cette décision ne concernait que son départ, et trois semaines avant, Turgon aborda finalement le sujet, assis à la table de Maedhros, dans ses appartements privés.

« Je m'en vais, dit-il après une bouchée d'une venaison particulièrement délicieuse – le manque de beauté d'Himring était compensé par la qualité de ses mets. Je ne parle pas d'Himring. Je m'en vais, pour de bon.

- Nous y voilà, dit Maedhros d'un ton plaisant, patientant tranquillement tandis que son écuyer coupait sa viande pour lui. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin accepter d'en parler. »

Turgon fut assez surpris pour garder la bouche à moitié ouverte, offrant à son cousin le spectacle d'une bouchée de cerf à moitié mâchée.

« P-Pardon ?

- Voyons, cela se voyait que tu gardais quelque chose pour toi, dit Maedhros avec douceur. De plus, nous avons eu des témoignages à propos de caravanes menées par les tiens, qui transportent des biens et se promènent à travers tout Beleriand. Il me semblait évident que tu préparais quelque chose d'important.

- C'est si évident ? Demanda faiblement Turgon.

- Oui, dit Maedhros en commençant enfin à manger. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Fingon me bassine à ce propos depuis des lustres. »

Turgon rit nerveusement. Ce rire n'allait pas à un homme de sa taille.

« Tu dis que tu pars pour de bon, dit Maedhros. Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu ne penses certainement pas à retourner en Aman. »

L'idée était si incongrue que Turgon rit de nouveau, mais avec plus d'amertume qu'il ne l'avait désiré.

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas perdu ma femme dans l'Helcaraxë pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Je ne suis pas si humble, et je ne saurai nous pardonner ni toi ni moi si facilement. »

Maedhros haussa l'un de ses roux sourcils.

« Tu divagues, cousin.

- Je bâtis une cité, dit simplement Turgon. C'est ma cité, et seulement la mienne. Je ne puis te dire où elle se trouve, ni même sa taille. Je le dirai à mes frères, et je soupçonne Aredhel de vouloir venir avec moi. Toujours aussi aventureuse, celle-là. »

Maedhros sourit légèrement.

« Ce sera pour nous une grande perte. Je suppose que tu ne nous seras ainsi d'aucun secours dans la guerre ?

- Non, à moins que cela n'en vaille la peine, dit Turgon avec sérieux. A moins de ne pas avoir le choix. »

Le regard de Maedhros s'assombrit, et Turgon se souvint alors combien son cousin était abîmé, sous ses longues robes, combien il leur était revenu affamé et brisé, après avoir été sauvé. Il se souvint qu'il avait passé trente ans à souffrir mille tourments, et qu'il devait encore rendre la pareille à son ennemi. Turgon blâmait Maedhros bien moins que ses frères, car il n'avait pas brûlé les bateaux – et ce qu'il avait commis de péchés, son agonie en avait payé le prix.

« Je suppose que c'était inévitable, dit finalement Maehdros. Nous autres fils de Fëanor sommes _maudits_, après tout. »

Cela agaça Turgon.

Cela l'agaça même beaucoup.

« Je ne le fais pas pour rendre ta vie misérable, cingla Turgon. Je le fais parce que je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire ! Je le fais parce que je le dois !

- Parce que tu le désires. »

Combien pouvait-il être _querelleur_, cet homme – si calme et réfléchi, et pourtant si capable du contraire. Turgon en soupira, irrité et ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, malgré ce sentiment qu'il avait de bouillir.

Il fut stoppé à mi-chemin par Maedhros, qui leva les bras en signe de reddition – d'un côté sa main, grande ouverte, et de l'autre son moignon, aussi laid et gênant que d'habitude.

« Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi, dit doucement Maedhros. Il m'en difficile de ne pas prendre tous les malheurs pour moi, voilà tout. Pardonne-moi. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un Fëanorien, qui s'excusait ? Il fallait ne pas avoir de cœur pour l'ignorer. Alors il décida de fermer sa bouche et de retourner à sa venaison.

Le dîner se poursuivit, et, non loin de sa fin, alors que Turgon s'attaquait à son dessert et que Maedhros avait terminé depuis longtemps, tenant à la main il ne savait quel rapport, ce dernier prit à nouveau la parole.

« Cousin, se contenta-t-il de dire. »

Turgon leva les yeux.

« Oui ?

- Tu battras bientôt retraite pour t'en aller dans ta cité secrète, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hésita. Que devait-il laisser transpirer ? Il opta pour l'honnêteté.

« Oui. »

Maedhros tourna son regard clair et perçant vers lui.

« Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, si jamais nos chemins ne se croisent plus jamais – qui sait quand je rencontrerais mon destin ? Je voudrais te dire que ton absence me sera cruelle, et que j'ai pour toi beaucoup d'amour, du moins autant que cette ruine de corps peut encore en ressentir. »

Il était effroyable, tout autant qu'il était touchant. Il ressemblait tant à son père.

« Je, eh bien, dit Turgon, l'esprit embrouillé par l'émotion et le dessert. Si jamais nous ne nous rencontrons plus, sois certain que je ressens la même chose. Merci pour ton accueil, merci pour ta compagnie et... merci pour tout.

- Pour tout ? »

A la pensée de ne jamais revoir le plus vieux de ses cousins, Turgon dut enterrer un instant sa colère et son chagrin. Turgon ne savait pas comment exprimer l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il ne savait exprimer combien cela demandait de courage d'être simplement Maedhros, de survivre à des tourments sans nom et de revenir auprès des siens simplement pour abandonner sa couronne. Il ne savait comment exprimer la gratitude secrète qu'il avait ressenti face à son geste, ce geste motivé par le salut de tout leur peuple. Il ne sut non plus parler d'avant, bien avant, de ses souvenirs qui dataient de Valinor, à chevaucher et chasser à ses côtés, à se réconforter mutuellement d'être ridiculement grands, à rire et plaisanter ensemble durant un festin. Et, sentant son cœur se serrer, Turgon se souvint que c'était Maedhros qui l'avait présenté à Elenwë.

D'autres images lui vinrent, vagues impressions d'un passé plus lointain encore : le souvenir d'avoir rebondi sur de larges genoux, et d'avoir tiré sur de longs cheveux roux. Maedhros avait fait partie de sa vie depuis le jour de sa naissance.

« Oui, pour tout, répéta Turgon. Pour tout, et plus encore, pour Valinor, aussi. »

Le sourire de Maedhros se fit mélancolique.

« Je crois que je comprends, dit-il. Bien que je ne me souvienne pas de grand chose à ce propos, car beaucoup de mes souvenirs m'ont été arrachés. Souviens-toi pour nous deux, depuis ta cité secrète, Turukáno. »

Turgon lui sourit en retour, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Je le ferai, cousin. Je le ferai. »


End file.
